What I Say Goes
by JPR8686
Summary: Coming back from Hoenn, Hitomi wanted to know if everything from Sinnoh stayed the same or change. What about her childhood friend? It's been several long years since the last time she heard from him. What if she was able to meet up with him along with a certain someone with a Pikachu? K I might bump it up if I accidentally did something to the story to make it for teens. Also R
1. Character Profile

Character Profile

Name: Hitomi Luka

Age: 15 **(I'm gonna make everyone 15 considering Ash/Satoshi was supposed to be at least 20 by now and somehow he is still 10. Brock/Takeshi on the other hand is gonna be a year older so he is 16 which I swear is supposed to be what at least 25 or something)**.

Looks: Slightly light tan skin. Black hair, waist length and is normally tied in a low pony tail. Bangs sweep to the right of her eyes. Her eye color is bubble gum pink. She wears a green t-shirt saying in yellow "Graceful yet Powerful," and a red jacket over it unzipped. She wears a tan cargo pants. Then her sneakers are light blue with white streaks. Her purple shoulder backpack holds all her necessary items. She wears a small belt that holds her 6 Pokémon. A bracelet on her wrist that lets her add 6 more to her group and 5 on her necklace making a "V" formation.

Personality: can be both kind and rude, quiet at times when around people she doesn't know but really loud when she is with her friends. Sometimes she can be really animating. She is normally seen with a slight frown. When it comes to battling she is willing to show her loud side.

Occupation: Frontier Brain **(yeah she's a frontier brain the Battle Manor in Hoenn battle frontier. I'll explain her background about this later)** she is just taking a break and traveling in her home region Sinnoh.

Catch Phrase: "Fight through when the odds are against you!"

Pokémon:

Glaceon  
Attacks:  
Ice beam  
Sheer cold  
Blizzard  
Ice Fang

Leafeon  
Attacks:  
Magical Leaf  
Leaf blade  
Solar beam  
Energy Ball

Umbreon  
Attacks:  
Dark Pulse  
Faint attack  
Shadow ball  
Payback

Espeon  
Attacks:  
Psybeam  
Psychic  
Psyshock  
Confusion

Flareon  
Attacks:  
Fire blast  
Lava plume  
Flame thrower  
Overheat

Vaporeon  
Attacks:  
Hydro pump  
Muddy water  
Surf  
Waterfall

Jolteon  
Attacks:  
Thunder  
Thunder fang  
Discharge  
Thunder bolt

Eevee  
Attacks:  
Protect  
Last resort  
Dig  
Shadow ball

Riolu  
Attacks:  
Brick break  
Focus blast  
Force palm  
Strength

Seviper  
Attacks:  
Poison jab  
Slime wave  
Sludge bomb  
Poison tail

Donphan  
Attacks:  
Magnitude  
Earthquake  
Rollout  
Bulldoze

Noctowl  
Attacks:  
Sky attack  
Air slash  
Fly  
Pluck

Tyranitar  
Attacks:  
Rock slide  
Stone edge  
Dark pulse  
Hyper beam

Heracross  
Attacks:  
Mega horn  
Close combat  
Take down  
Brick brake

Mismagius  
Attacks:  
Astonish  
Shadow ball  
Protect  
Giga impact

Salamence  
Attacks:  
Dragon breath  
Dragon claw  
Dragon tail  
Fly

Metagross  
Attacks:  
Flash canon  
Metal claw  
Hammer arm  
Earthquake

* * *

**I am using the Japanese names for the people except for those who might have ridicules names in the Japanese version that I, no joke, think is really long or just plain stupid and that is all. ****Ahaha I welcome you to my next story. This will go on with the story line of the anime. Uh… I'm sorry if I have not been updating lately. Hopefully this can make up for it. But maybe it doesn't. Uh, enjoy.**


	2. Promise

What I Say Goes Chapter 0: Promise **(Third Person)**

Two 8 year old kids sat near a clearing under a tall green tree next to Lake Valor, a boy and a girl. The girl is in a black skirt and purple t-shirt. The boy is in black shorts and in a dark blue t-shirt. It's after school of their Pokémon training school. Those two enjoy each other's company. The boy plays a Pokéflute while the other lays her head on his lap, taking a nap after the whole day of learning. Enjoying the quietness and graceful music of the forest and Pokéflute the girl decides to break it after the music stops.

"What is your goal once we start our journey?" The little black crop hair girl spoke, her eyes still close.

"Just want to be a Pokémon master," the boy replied. "You?"

"Really? I don't really know yet but I hope I can be a champion," the girl speaks sitting up facing the young boy, eyes open revealing bubble gum pink eyes. "But once we graduate we won't see each other as much will we?" Her face falls to a solemn look, looking at the Pokémon's that swim and run around the forest.

"No," was all he said as he stands up.

"Promise that when we come back here let's meet up at this very spot," the light tan girl stands up also looking at the boy. The boy eyed her with black eyes but lightly smile none the less. He nods with a firm "promise." The girl broke into a big smile and hugs him. The boy hugs back. "That's great." The girl whispers and let go but not without giving the boy a little parting gift. "That's so you remember the promise."

"I'll treasure it," he clutches the small blue and pink pendant that looks like a tear drop, which was the girl's necklace and wore it. The girl smiles brightly at him.

"Well I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow," the girl jogs out the forest not before waving back. The boy stood there waving until the girl disappears. He turns around and stays for a bit playing the Pokéflute until it was getting really late.

* * *

**Well, that's the prologue peoples hope you enjoyed this.**


	3. Back for a Vacation or Maybe Not 1a

**Yay! Chapter 1 is here! Let's get the show on the rode! Well part 1 of chapter 1 or chapter 1a.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON DIAMOND AND PEARL! I ONLY OWN MY OC! I CANNOT EXPRESS THIS ENOUGH TO ALMOST ALL MY STORIES!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

What I Say Goes Chapter 1a: Back for a Vacation or Maybe Not **(Hitomi's POV)**

I stretch my limbs as I jump off my Salamence. "Take a good rest," I smile at him as he roars and goes back in his Pokéball and back on my Pokéball belt. I'm back in Vilestone City and I got to say, everything looks the same since I was last here. I've traveled to almost all the regions, have almost all the gym badges, beat the four regions' Elite Four, and beat the champions, but not only that, I have all the Battle Frontier symbols. Everyone always claims that I'm strong Pokémon trainer despite just having one Pokémon of each type or being a dual type. I always treat my Pokémon with care but not without some tough training. I smile at the tall buildings, small houses, people walking, and Pokémon's that stroll with their trainers. It always reminds me of my times during my journey with my first Pokémon which was an Eevee. Then I evolved it into an Umbreon when I was in Johto. But training at night sometimes scares me considering you don't know what is out there. There could be some kind of creeper or Gastly roaming around at that time. And that's the only way to get Umbreon. Oh, I'm a bit off topic. Now where was I… oh yeah, then I traveled to Kanto, Hoenn and last my home region, Sinnoh.

And all honesty and truth I had to train a lot to get where I am now. They say I'm a power house since I can beat anyone in one to two moves. Though I did start early than normal kids would which gives me an advantage on training my Pokémon faster, except for the people who are older than me with more experience. Two years to be exact. That's when I had to leave him. I wanted to start when he started but my mother said we have a few family issues and don't want me involved. I keep asking why but my mother ignores me. I'm a bit furious when she won't talk to me about it. But what can an 8 year old do to help. But now that I'm 15 I should at least understand all that happened, right? So I did what I was told to do and left. I waited 7 years, I never got my answer. That's the other reason why I'm back. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to go see them. I'll just hold out until then. I wonder where he is. It's been so long since I last saw him. I wonder if he is back. I could visit his place. Hope his brother is alright?

"That's what I'm going to do today!" I exclaim fist pumping the air while everyone around me looks at me funny.

"Hey isn't that Lady Eremen (elementalist) Hitomi!" A kid with a blue baseball hat, yellow t-shirt, light blue shorts, and white sneakers yells out. Oh great, fans. One thing I don't like… or need at the moment! Why oh why does it have to be me? I animatedly cry. Everyone surrounds me asking questions, asking for an autograph; want pictures with them or their Pokémon, and more importantly asking for a Pokémon battle. I anime sweat drop as I pull out Salamence's Pokéball. I'm already caught and it's no use trying to run away from these people.

"Come on big guy, fan's want to see a show, might as well give it to them. Salamence, frontline," I throw the Pokéball and the red beam shoots out, shape shifting to my power house Salamence. He roars greatly as he soars through the sky making everyone stare in awe. Salamence being the dragon type he is just tears anything in sight. If his looks don't scare you then his Dragon Claw will. Salamence lands with a huge thump making the ground shake almost like the Earthquake attack move. I pat his head as he let out a growl of satisfaction, tilting towards me, mouth slightly open, and wings flapping lightly. Everyone then starts asking me about my other Pokémon. I can't show everyone my Pokémon. They will be jealous if they found out that I can carry more than six Pokémon. Then my reply is, "Sorry you guys I wish to show you my other Pokémon but I need to be somewhere. I'll make a show later with the others okay."

Everyone groans but slowly dissipates. I sigh as I look at Salamence. "Thanks Salamence. Fallback," I said as the red beam comes out and takes him back in. "I wonder." I walk down to Route 214 to see the crystal clear Lake of Lake Valor. I sigh, as my lips flutter upwards as I remember the times we spent down here in our Pokémon school days. Him playing music, me lying on his lap, watching the Pokémon swim and prance around in joy. I hope he can keep his promise but I doubt he remembers. My smile falters at the thought. I unconsciously place my hand where I used to wear a pink and blue pendant the day we promise. Where are you Shinji? I hope you're all right.

"I might as well fly to Sandgem Town to see if Professor Rowan might need some kind of help. Noctowl, frontline," I said as I bring out Noctowl. Salamence needs rest after flying from Hoenn to here, so might as well let him. "Noctowl let's fly to Sandgem Town please." He hoots and picks me up by the collar. Despite him being slightly smaller he is a strong bird Pokémon. We made it to the front doors of the lab and Noctowl lets go of my collar. I'm not scared and I land perfectly kneeling without any cuts after doing a few flips and turns from 20 feet in the air. I know kind of crazy. But you can't blame me. I kind of like that extreme stuff.

I walk slowly in seeing everything perfectly in order. "Professor Rowan!" I call as I walk farther in. Said man walks in. He has gray hair and mustache wearing the standard lab coat.

"Ah Hitomi, it's good to see you again. I heard all your success in the four regions," Professor Rowan praise as he pats my shoulder. I smile at him and said thank you. "What brings you here on this fine day?"

"Nothing really just visiting and having a break from the Battle Frontier," I rub the back of my head sheepishly. "Anyways, is there anything you need help with in the lab? I don't have anything better to do. Also, did any new trainers come by recently?" I ask curiously.

"No I got it complete under control… for now. But yes we do have a new trainer, one while I was on my way here, just recently, and then there are two others who were already trainers. I heard that one of them is going to battle the gym leaders to get to the Sinnoh League and the other is a Pokémon Breeder. And the new one is going to be a coordinator. Though one said that they need to find a Pikachu which I believe belongs to the young boy with a hat I saw earlier. I already dispatched Officer Jenny to help those three to find their Pikachu. I'll remain here until one of them finds the lost Pikachu."

"I see. That does not sound really good for a trainer to lose a Pokémon. I'll see you soon and hopefully I can meet these people and help them out if I can," bowing down before I leave.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again, Hitomi," he nods his head to say bye.

"The pleasure is mine, Professor Rowan," I smile as I head out to the next town, or city to be exact, which is Jubilife City. But I have to go through the forest in Route 202. It didn't take long since I am running the whole way. Half way through I see a huge electric attack, AKA Thunder. That is a strong Thunder attack… Wait a minute… it could be the Pikachu that must be lost since Pikachu's are an electric mouse type Pokémon. I sprint there as fast as I can. Once I made it to the clearing what I saw is not a Pikachu but a boy around my age, dark blue and black sweater, black pants, and black shoes with an Elekid standing by his side. My eyes widen, mouth faintly open. It's him. I can't believe it's him. He's also far from home. Maybe he is going battle the gym leaders to get to the Sinnoh League!

"Go Pokéball!" he threw the Pokéball at a Starly but it has been negated.

"Starly, over here!" a boy with a red and black baseball cap, black and blue t-shirt sweater, and a green backpack yells as Starly lands on his shoulder. He looks vaguely familiar now that I look at him from this far. Where have I seen him before? I pinch my chin in my thinking mode. Then I remember it was Satoshi when I was still working in the Battle Frontier. He came over to battle the Frontier Brains to collect the Frontier Symbols while he was still in Hoenn. No wonder, he must be here to see what the Sinnoh Region is all about. That must be his Starly considering the Pokéball couldn't catch it on the first shot and the Starly just shakes it off as if it were shedding his feathers off.

"I advise you and your Starly to stay out of our way of the electric attack," the purple-nette speaks in a rudely manner. I sigh, same old Shinji with his attitude towards others but… he seems colder than before. I look at him solemnly. Is that really you Shinji?

"I'm sorry I thought there wasn't anyone here but us. Honestly," Satoshi explains.

"It must have been the Elekid that shot out the electric attack," another male came by with brown spiky hair, green t-shirt, a brown and black vest, and gray pants with a large, blue backpack on his back. Again it feels like I have seen him before. Then I remember that it must be Takeshi. He traveled with Satoshi to the Battle Frontier Island. That's how I knew him. And a purple monkey known as an Aipom comes falling behind him which belongs to Satoshi if I remember correctly.

"Uh… I was wondering if you have seen a girl with a Pikachu around here," Satoshi asks. Poor Satoshi, must be Team Rocket considering I saw them once when they were on the Battle Frontier Island. They must have followed him all the way here. He told me that Team Rocket has been following him ever since he started his Pokémon journey in the Kanto Region trying to capture his Pikachu. Uh… I also got to admit they are stalkers. I mean, I understand they are bad guys but aren't they like older than us. That sounds like a creeper to me. And I can never believe that Satoshi deals with this his entire travel. I thought he would have them arrested by now ever since he left his home region. That I will never know.

"No. But do you think that Starly is good enough?" Shinji asks all of a sudden. Satoshi looks at him with a surprise look and confusion. "I watched you catch it. Don't you think you're better off catching the best Pokémon there is?"

"How do you know which is the strongest?" I sigh… again. There is going to be a war coming up. I want to stop this, but… why am I still standing here? Is it because of him, that I may be afraid to approach him? That I'm afraid that he must of forgotten about me in the past several years that we been apart? Will he act the same way when it's just the two of us? Or will he treat me like all the others?

"Of course take a look," Shinji throws three Pokéball in the air revealing three Starlys.

"You got three of them?" Satoshi exclaim as the three Starly lands in front of their respective owner.

"You know you can use your Pokédex to scan the Pokémon you caught to see what moves they know and that's just what I do. It saves a whole lot of grief in the long run," Shinji speaks as he scans the Starly with his black Pokédex. "One of you knows Aerial Ace. And the big winner is…" Shinji returns all three but pockets the one single Pokéball on his left and holds the last two separately in each hand. "Take a hike, I don't need you." Shinji then throws the two remaining Pokéball revealing a blue light showing that he release the Pokémon. We watch the two Starly take off to where ever their home is.

"That sure is a weird way to train Pokémon," Satoshi adds in his input as he walks up to Shinji.

"The only moves they know is Tackle and Sand-Attack which won't be much of use any way," Shinji comments roughly.

"You know what I think; any Pokémon can be strong if you train them," Satoshi clenches his fist, his face starting to get pissed off at Shinji and he just smirks like it's a joke to him. "What are you laughing about?"

"You want to find out, let's have a battle," the purple-nette proposes.

"Sure! Let's do it!" Satoshi accepts.

"A three-on-three battle," as Shinji says this Satoshi looks at him shock. Uh oh, maybe Satoshi only has two. I see his Aipom and Starly so that means he can't battle if he doesn't have his Pikachu. "Three-on-three battles are a good way to see what type of Pokémon's a trainer is good at working with and see their battle strategy."

"I know but I only have two Pokémon," Satoshi stares down in disappointment. I knew it. But he just got here so it is reasonable to have less Pokémon with him.

"You got to be kidding me! Pathetic, Elekid let's get going," he turns around, trying to walk away but I decide to take the stage. Shinji never calls anyone pathetic unless they can't even win a battle against him in less than a few turns. He always deems those worthy for lasting the battle as long as they can. This was when we were in Pokémon School.

"My, this is such a crowd," I stroll in hands on my hips frivolously smiling at them.

"Hitomi! It's been a while!" I smirk at Satoshi as he gasps from my appearance.

"Hitomi, it's nice to see you again," Takeshi greets me. "But why aren't you at the Battle Frontier in the Battle Manor?" He then places his hand on his chin trying to calculate my reason for being here.

"Nice to see both of you as well, but it seems you have a little problem up your sleeves. And the only reason I'm not in the Battle Manor is because I'm taking a vacation," I said as I glance at Shinji and seeing him glare at me with his usual scowl. "It's been a long time, Shinji." I give him my signature smile but it isn't a real smile. It's a fake one at that. But then it falters seeing that he didn't seem faze at all. Well, looks like I can't get him to smile or at least smirk for seeing me. He must have known it wasn't my real smile.

"You know him?" Satoshi asks in surprise.

"He's… a childhood friend," I said as I turn to face the two boys who are looking at me indecorously.

"You know this loser?" Shinji glares at me referring to Satoshi. Again, with the insults. Does everyone love to insult each other here?

"I battled him when I was at the Battle Frontier in Hoenn," I reply as I tilt my head back to him trying to ignore the insults.

"She's strong, really strong. I had to re-battle her at least three times because of the type advantage she has," Satoshi explains. I'm glad to hear that from him. But like I said I had to train my Pokémon to get where I am now. It was hell trying to get them to level 50-100. But it was fun sweeping the floor with Pokémon Trainers. I give them second chances to take me down if they can. It's saddening that some actually quit and not retry. But I got to give Satoshi credit for never giving up even if he lost at least three times.

"Pathetic," Shinji comments as Satoshi got pissed once again. More insults… yay.

"I am not pathetic!"

"Now, now you two, no argu-" I start, but before I could finish my sentence, a huge electric attack shimmers in the distance in a column of light.

"Did you here that?" Takeshi exclaims.

"Yeah!" Satoshi bellows. "That's a Volt Tackle!" Then the two went running off. I thought about running after them but something tells me that I should talk to Shinji for a bit. Hopefully I can get something out of him. Quote: hopefully.

"How are you?" I question casually as I gently walk up to him.

"Alright, you?" At least this is a start. He's still talking when it's just the two of us still. I hope that I don't mess up this conversation that might set him off. I don't want it to end in a bitter state.

"Just… taking a vacation, but I'm not even here for half a day and something bad has already happen," I joke trying to ease the mood. But it seems like it had no affect at all. This has become an awkward moment. Uh… what now…? I wonder what has gotten into him. He was never like this before.

"Hm," we stood there in awkward silence until he starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I look at him expectantly.

"Looking for strong Pokémon," he says without turning to me. I nod my head. This won't get me anywhere. I sigh, might as well help Satoshi. I glumly gaze down as Shinji's back is still facing me but stop a little ways away. Maybe he might be waiting for me to go with him. I might as well tell him that I'm going to help Satoshi.

"I'll see you soon I'm going to help Satoshi," I said as I took out a Pokéball. "Salamence, frontline." I throw the Pokéball and there stood my Salamence. As I got on, Shinji looks at me in shock. I smile at him waving as he gets to see my dragon type Pokémon. "Bye. Come on Salamence to where Satoshi is." Then Salamence jumps off the ground flying quickly to the area.

As we got there I see a huge orange robot with six arms, a clear pod at the top, a red capital "R" in the front and Pikachu uses Volt Tackle on it. It seems like it had no effect. I sigh, figures, it is Team Rocket. I saw a girl with a Piplup and Satoshi's there as he saw that Pikachu has been caught in one of the upper robotic limbs. And as always they stand there listening to their motto which I don't give a crud about. While there were doing their motto, I jump off Salamence and land on the robots arm. Satoshi, Takeshi, and the blue-nette gasp in surprise. I sent out Leafeon and use Leaf Blade cutting the arm Pikachu was trap in and I grab him swiftly before the sparks starts to shock me. I jump off, back flipping as I return Leafeon and land back on Salamence.

"Dragon Breath," I finally said from the side of the humongous robot trying to catch them by surprise.

"Dragon Breath?" Team Rocket said in unison and has a confuse face plaster on their faces as Salamence commenced the attack. As the attack hit the robot, it broke down making a huge explosion and Team Rocket is flying again screaming their famous line: "Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Salamence hovers down and I jump off landing perfectly without any scrapes. I hand Satoshi his Pikachu which he is ecstatic to see. I then return Salamence but not without giving him a poffin treat and a pat on the head.

"Thanks Hitomi!" Satoshi exclaims hugging his best Pokémon buddy.

"No problem," I said as I wave him off.

"Hey thanks for looking out for my Pikachu. My name's Satoshi," he then turns to the girl in blue shoulder length hair, yellow clips, white hat with a pink looking Pokéball, black, sleeveless t-shirt, pink scarf, pink skirt and boots.

"It's no big deal. My name's Hikari and this is my partner Piplup," she introduces as she waves to her little blue penguin.

"Hitomi," I said casually nodding my head.

"And my name's Takeshi."

"Wow a Piplup," Satoshi took out his Pokédex and scan it. I ignore everything else as I look around. I hear things on the lines of going to tell Professor Rowan. Then they start to walk off to get to the nearest phone booth. I wonder if they will notice that I'm not following them. I stay where I am. Shinji will come here. I'm sure of it. I wonder why it is so hard to figure you out Shinji. It's like I can read you but more of the basic things that goes on your head. But when it comes to the most hidden, secretive things about you, you never even show it. Why? Why hide it from me? I know I don't want to pry about you unless you want to talk but I want to repay you. You always listen to my problems but I never get to hear about your problems. That's until Shinji shows up looking at the scrap metal. Well speak of the devil.

"I knew you would come here sooner or later," I said softly as I tilt my head towards him.

"Hm," is Shinji's reply, as we stand there for a while. That's, until Shinji starts walking again.

"Going to Sandgem Town for a battle with Satoshi?" He curtly nods and starts walking back. I follow him back and we stand outside. Shinji leaning on the tree nearby with his arms cross, me standing on my right leg next to him. It' didn't take long for them to come out. As the door slides open, out came Professor Rowan, Takeshi, Hikari, and Satoshi. Knowing Shinji he's gonna battle Satoshi. Professor Rowan then notices us and asks if we need anything.

"Just waiting for him," referring to Satoshi. "You have three Pokémon now, right? Wanna battle?" I sigh. I ignore everything and follow them in the backyard. Everyone seem excited as the battle of Satoshi and Shinji is about to begin. I didn't want to see this. I walk a little farther out and release all of my Pokémon so they don't get caught in the cross fire. Some were just chasing each other in circles, some were just chilling, and some were just practicing battle moves on each other to pass the time. I watch them play as I hear arguments in the background going back and forth.

Shinji, what happen to you? Why are you acting this way? Was there something that happened after I left? Shinji has been spewing out insults at Satoshi as he makes a comeback of his own. Once the battle was finally over when I hear Takeshi calling it a draw I return my Pokémon and placing them in their rightful places. Of course Shinji releases the Starly saying that it wasn't at his expecting level of fighting skill. Those made a new argument flare up. He thanks Professor Rowan for letting us use the lab's backyard as a battle field. I walk closer and stop as Shinji starts to leave but he suddenly stops right in front of me. We have a stare down like we used to do when things don't look too good.

"I'm coming with you," I state boldly giving him my disappointing looks. He stares at me debating whether or not I should go with him. I need to find out what happen to you Shinji. Why? Why are you much colder than before? What happen to you when I couldn't be there for you?

"Whatever," he says and starts walking away. I glance down and back to the others with a small smile.

"We'll be seeing each other soon," I said to them and start trailing behind Shinji.

"What? Hitomi is going with _him!_" Satoshi cries with a mixture of anger and shock. He must have considered Shinji as rival now.

"Just leave it be Satoshi. Remember, she said Shinji was her childhood friend. She probably has a reason why she wants to travel with him," Takeshi places a hand on his shoulder as he continues to glare at Shinji's retreating back. This will be a long trip. But knowing Satoshi he probably might get into trouble from time to time, according to Brock that is. Will they be alright on their own? Then again Takeshi is a responsible person in that group so they should at least be okay on their own.

We are out on Route 202 again and we left the small town around really late noon. And now we are out in the woods in the dark. We stop for the night and made a small fire with my Flareon. I also have a few cooking utensils to make mac and cheese. I gave my Pokémon some Pokéfood specialized for each type. They happily ate while I saw Shinji just eating on the mac and cheese I made. I smile seeing that he seems more relax. So I eat my fair share of mac and cheese.

"You should send out your Pokémon Shinji so I can take care of them," I suggested. He just stares at me and nods his head throwing couple Pokéball. Elekid and Chimchar pops out a little weak from the battle earlier. I feed them and heal them since Shinji didn't heal them properly. They are really happy that I took care of them but why does it feel like Shinji doesn't want them being treated like this? I didn't care and just shake it off. I will take care of them regardless of how Shinji may have treated his Pokémon. After we ate we clean everything up.

"I was wondering what those idiots said about you not being in the Battle Manor?"

"Oh… well I'm actually known as Lady Eremen Hitomi of the Battle manor. I'm the one who runs the place and battle trainers who want to battle the Frontier Brain. So to put it into a simpler explanation I'm a Frontier Brain," I explain as I climb the nearest tree getting ready to sleep. He stares at me again with a grim line on his lips.

"So you're that strong huh?"

"I guess you can say that." It then became quiet again.

"You know you should sleep down here," Shinji suggests as he climbs on the tree branch I'm on.

"It's okay Shinji I'm fine up here," I refuse. Shinji just stares again and jumps down.

"Whatever." I shake my head, lean on the tree and close my eyes. This really has been a long day. At least Shinji is okay with everything for now. Hopefully he won't be in a sour mood the next day.

* * *

**Finish with the first chapter. So this will go as one chapter will be in Hitomi's POV. Then the next chapter will be in Shinji's POV and it will alternate back and forth. It will be in the same day, title will be the same, and of course whatever things I type up will be the same. I mentioned it at the top but each chapter will be labeled 1a, 1b...etc. because it's still the same chapter just in different POVs' So it is easier to see what goes in one's mind than me switching back and forth which I feel kinda of redundant to do. But it is easier to do instead of separating them and fix anything that doesn't relate to the POV change. So see you in the next chapter in Shinji's POV of his day.**


	4. Back for a Vacation or Maybe Not 1b

**Yay! Chapter 1b is here! Let's get the show on the rode!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON DIAMOND AND PEARL! I ONLY OWN MY OC! I CANNOT EXPRESS THIS ENOUGH TO ALMOST ALL MY STORIES!**

**Sorry if Shinji is a bit OOC. I tried to keep in mind about his personality from the anime as much as I can. But I think I really failed at it. **

**Let's begin!**

* * *

What I Say Goes Chapter 1b: Back for a Vacation or Maybe Not **(Shinji's POV)**

I walk around Route 202 trying to look for strong Pokémon. All of the Pokémon I caught are weak. The basic moves they know ranges around Tackle, Sand-Attack, Roar, and Quick-Attack. I shook my head in disappointment at the Starly I caught. Pathetic. I release it seeing it's no use training this pathetic excuse of a Pokémon.

"Elekid, Thunder," I command as Elekid spin his arms around making electrical charges on his head. The attack sends many Starly flying around trying to avoid the attack. I smirk devilishly until I saw this one Starly who didn't run away from the attack but dodge it. That peak my interest in it so I take out my Pokéball. This better be a good catch or I just wasted my time trying to capture a useless Pokémon.

"Go Pokéball!" I throw the Pokéball at the Starly but it didn't go in. I growl that the Starly belong to someone already. But who care's there are a million Starly out there for me to capture. Then the Pokéball lands right back into my hand.

"Starly, over here!" I hear an annoying kid yell as the Starly lands on his shoulder. Great… annoying kids getting in the way of my capture, though one of them does look older than the brat that's in front of me. But I don't care. I glare at them as they approach me.

"I advise you and your Starly to stay out of our way of the electric attack," I state coldly.

"I'm sorry I thought there wasn't anyone here but us. Honestly," the kid tries to reason with me. Huh, what a loser. He should at least expect more than one trainer in the forest. I glare at him more fiercely.

"It must have been the Elekid that shot out the electric attack," the older trainer deducts. Well, no duh ain't that obvious. Do you see any other electric type Pokémon around here?

"Uh… I was wondering if you have seen a girl with a Pikachu around here," the kid asks. You got to be kidding me? He lost a Pikachu to a girl. What a total loser. They are wasting their time just talking to me if they are trying to find someone.

"No. But do you think that Starly is good enough?" I ask him seeing that his Starly is weak since I saw him catch it. He looks at me with confusion written all over his face. Maybe a little tint of shock to go with it. "I watched you catch it. Don't you think you're better off catching the best Pokémon there is?"

"How do you know which is the strongest?" Really is he that much of an idiot? How can he not know that he can check the Pokémon's move set using his Pokédex?

"Of course take a look," I take out three Pokéball and throw them up revealing three Starly that I caught in the course of the day.

"You got three of them?" the kid yells in surprise. So what if I caught three of them, I'm just gonna release them if they're not good enough. Besides there are way stronger Starly than the route I'm in.

"You know you can use your Pokédex to scan the Pokémon you caught to see what moves they know and that's just what I do. It saves a whole lot of grief in the long run," I said as I scan the Starly with my Pokédex. One of them peaks my interest. "One of you knows aerial ace. And the big winner is…" I return all three but pocket the one single Pokéball on my left. "Take a hike, I don't need you." I then throw the two remaining Pokéball revealing blue glows showing that I release the Pokémon. I watch the two Starly take off. Good riddance.

"That sure is a weird way to train Pokémon," the kid comments. Huh, so he just takes the weakest Pokémon and just trains them. That'll just take him longer and I know I can beat him in one go. Pathetic loser.

"The only moves they know is Tackle and Sand-Attack which won't be much of use any way," I comment about the weak Starly that I caught. I don't really care; those weak Starly are good for weak trainers.

"You know what I think; any Pokémon can be strong if you train them." Yeah right, weak Pokémon will always be weak along with their trainers. If they can't fight back at a high level Pokémon then they should just quit now. I smirk.

"You want to find out, let's have a battle," I propose.

"Sure! Let's do it!" Good, he accepts. This will be interesting. I will make sure I will make him cry for his own loss.

"A three-on-three battle," I claim as I see him look at me shock. "Three-on-three battles are a good way to see what type of Pokémon a trainer is good at working with and battle strategy."

"I know but I only have two Pokémon," the kid stares down in disappointment.

"You got to be kidding me! Pathetic, Elekid, let's get going," I turn my back to him. What a pathetic loser, only two Pokémon with him? How long has he been here? He could have at least captured a Pokémon while he was searching for his pathetic Pikachu. I start to walk away, hands in my pocket as I tightly clench the pendant that was sitting there when I hear the familiar voice. The one soothing voice that I always wish to hear from: Hitomi. I know I haven't seen her in so long. I always wonder why she left all of a sudden after a couple of days since we made that promise.

"My, this is such a crowd," she strolls in, hands on her hips. She even has a small smile gracing her face.

"Hitomi! It's been a while!" the kid yells her name excitedly. How the heck does he know her? She was never the one to easily to make friends unless I'm with her. Or maybe during her journey she changed?

"Hitomi, it's nice to see you again," the older guy also greets her. Him too? Seriously, how the heck do they know her? And why would she be friends with these losers? "But why aren't you at the Battle Frontier in the Battle Manor?"

"Nice to see both of you as well but it seems you have a little problem up your sleeves. And the only reason I'm not in the Battle Manor is because I'm taking a vacation," She greets back but then looks towards me. "It's been a long time, Shinji." She lightly smiles at me, but I know her smiles. This one seems sad, a fake smile. I glare at her in hopes that she knows what I mean. But what do they mean the Battle Manor? Does Hitomi work in that building? I heard that no one was good enough to be in there so they closed it. I didn't know that she works there now. And how many other things she never told me? I'll just have to ask her.

"You know him?" the kid asks in surprise.

"He's… a childhood friend," she replies.

"You know this loser?" I glare at her knowing that I'm referring to the kid.

"I battled him when I was at the Battle Frontier in Hoenn," she replies as she tilts her head towards me. They battled each other? I won't be surprised if Hitomi won. I know she's strong. When we were in the Pokémon Academy we battled each other and she always uses the moves to her advantage making her win most of the battles. Even when she's at a disadvantage she still knows how to turn things around.

"She's really strong. I had to re-battle her at least three times because of the type advantage she has," the kid exclaims. I knew it. He can't beat Hitomi. Pathetic. It even took him three tries just to beat her. I wonder how strong her Pokémon is. I got to battle her one day.

"Pathetic," I comment.

"I am not pathetic!" he yells back. I just stare at him with indifference. I don't care.

"Now, now you two, no argu-" Hitomi starts but got cut off by a huge electrical column.

"Did you here that?" the older teen hollers.

"Yeah!" the kid bellows. "That's a Volt Tackle!" Volt Tackle? If he notices an attack like that then it must be his Pokémon. I'll battle him when the time is right. I turn slightly to Hitomi as she approaches me.

"How are you?" she questions casually.

"Alright, you?" I answer at the same time ask if she's alright.

"Just… taking a vacation, but I'm not even here for half a day and something bad has already happen." She tries to make a joke out of it but it looks like she fails at it. That just made it more awkward. She's probably taking a vacation from the Battle Frontier stuff. She probably got tired seeing no one giving her a challenge. That's understandably.

"Hm," we stood there in awkward silence until I decide to start walking away.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Looking for strong Pokémon," I reply. But that's not the only thing. Once I get to the area where the kid gets his Pokémon back I will see how strong it is. And get a battle out of him. But I stop wondering if she's gonna follow me.

"I'll see you soon. I'm going to help Satoshi," she said as she took out her Pokéball. "Salamence, take the frontlines." she throws the Pokéball and there stood her Salamence. As she got on I look at her in shock. She got one of the strongest dragon type Pokémon in the whole world. Salamence is known for its power. She smiles at me waving as I get to see her dragon type Pokémon. "Bye. Come on Salamence to where Satoshi is." Then Salamence jumps off the ground flying quickly to the area. If she got that type of Pokémon traveling with her, what other Pokémon she must have captured during our time apart. I swear sometimes she can surprise me. But why help the loser? I wouldn't waste my time helping him. If I was her I would just let them be and let them find their Pokémon. It's not my problem.

I walk leisurely, having Elekid help me capture Pokémon when needed. There were a few trainers here and there wanting to battle but I mop the floor with them. Losers. After that I hear a huge explosion. I sigh. Hopefully Hitomi didn't harm herself. Then again she can take care of herself. So why do I care? But I decide to check it out anyway.

By the time I got there I saw Hitomi looking at the metal debris that are pile up with arms, glass, and body armor. She seems to be in deep thought but I didn't want to disturb her when she's like this. When she wants to talk about it she will. I'm not gonna pry her for answers. Though I do want to know what she did during her time in the other regions.

"I knew you would come here sooner or later," she said softly as she tilts her head towards me. Oh now she's psychic or something? Ha, yeah right? She can't be. Is she? Okay why am I panicking if she's psychic or not? Okay forget this. I'm just being stupid right now.

"Hm," is my reply, as we stand there for who knows how long. That's when I start walking again seeing there's no point in waiting for her to talk.

"Going to Sandgem Town for a battle with Satoshi?" So that's the name of the brat. But somehow she guesses right. Next thing you know I really am gonna debate that she really is psychic. Or am I going insane? I am going insane, that's right, insane. Wait a minute the most reasonable answer is that she knows my thinking process considering I am blunt on certain things. Crap, am I really that see through with Hitomi. But why should I care what Hitomi thinks. She's just my friend that we rarely talk now. Besides it won't matter anymore. Plus the promise is broken anyway. There's no point in keeping it. I clasp the pendant that's still in my pocket. I should just give this back later.

We just walk in silence which I don't mind. Hitomi barely talks when we are alone. But when there is a topic she really wants to talk about she will go all out which in truth gets annoying sometimes. That's when I sometimes I wonder why was I friends with her in the first place. Oh wait now I remember, she tripped me. I scowl at the memory. That was one of the most embarrassing times ever, especially my dignity. Being tripped by a girl that doesn't even know you or barely talks is just the saddest moment ever.

As we got to the lab I stay outside. I lean on the tree letting the shadows cool me down. Hitomi leans on her right leg next to me letting the shadow cover her as well. We wait until the glass doors open up revealing the professor, the two losers, and an air head looking girl, which I know I won't get along. I bet she's gonna be a coordinator. Which I know is a waste of time when they can just show the power of their Pokémon instead of how cute they are. Even the thought disgusts me that I want to gag.

"How may I help you two?" The professor asks us.

"Just waiting for him," referring to the capped kid. "You have three Pokémon now, right? Wanna battle?" His Pikachu spoke first which looks like a yes to me. Then he agrees to it. Then he starts to gloat about being a Pokémon Master. I'll make sure to wipe that dream off his face. We went to the backyard and we stand a good enough ways for our Pokémon to have a space to battle.

"I'll be the referee," the older guy speaks up standing in between us. He must have some experience in this.

"This is great, I never seen a real live Pokémon battle before," the loser girl chants.

"Well you're seeing one now so hold on to your hat," the other loser kid cheers. And I notice he change his clothing. But I don't care as long as I can beat this loser I can be on my way. I just devilishly smirk at him.

"Look at you talking like such a kid," then I notice Hitomi trailing away from the battle. Guess she doesn't want to see this, seeing that the loser will lose to me. I wish she watches though. Then she sends out all her Pokémon that she caught. How many did she carry with her? It like she carries one for each type. Normally a trainer carries six Pokémon with them? How the heck can she carry seventeen?

"Oh yeah!" the loser calls back, making me snap out of my revere.

"Yeah. Like I said before this will be a three-on-three battle, with no substations, and the one with the first two wins is the winner. Got it?" I explain the rules.

"I got it. Starly! I choose you!" He throws the Pokéball with his pathetic Starly to battle.

"Now Starly, stand by! I choose you!" I proclaim throwing my own Starly. "Okay Satoshi, I'll let you go first." I'm going to let him go first so I can see his battle strategy. Just watch it be a stupid battle strategy that he can't even make a comeback from my counter attacks.

"Right! Starly use Quick-Attack!" the Starly came in quick which hit my Starly, which I didn't call to dodge. I need to see how strong that pathetic Starly is.

"Alright it's a hit!" the air head girl exclaims happily.

"Yes but it didn't look like it did much damage?" The professor points out. "It seems Shinji is just testing out Starly's attack power."

"Starly use Aerial Ace!" it flies straight and hit the loser's Starly square on.

"Starly, wing attack!" the idiot bird flies straight into my trap which I counter with my Starly doing Double Team. Then it flies behind the other Starly. "Behind you Starly, quick dodge it!"

"Aerial Ace!" My Starly then zooms in hitting him square on in the chest just like I plan making it fall down and faint. What a pathetic Starly he has. I can't believe that's his battle plan. What an idiot. Poor useless Pokémon that they had to obey to that kind of idea of battle strategy, that's just stupid.

"Satoshi's Starly is unable to battle! The winner is Shinji's Starly," the older guy proclaims but it sounds less approving.

"Starly return, now," the red beam of his Pokéball returns his pathetic Starly to rest in. "You did great, just take a long rest."

"I think I figure out your battle style. You cover up a weary attack by pushing it. And combine it with a lame-o strategy like yours I can't help but feel sorry for the Pokémon that gets stuck with a lousy trainer like you," I return my Starly. "That's all you've got." I comment.

"Now Aipom you're up next."

"Stand by, Chimchar."

"Whoa, a Chimchar!" he then takes out his Pokédex, to scan it which I could care less.

"Isn't that nice, you got your Chimchar lesson for today," I insult him as I smirk devilishly, which he got pissed off.

"Now use Swift Aipom!" his pathetic monkey swings his tail making stars coming out of his tail.

"Ember!" I command countering his attacks.

"Use Focus Punch!" then the monkey's hand-tail starts to glow white.

"Use Flame Wheel!" my fire type monkey hit him straight on while it was still developing. And everyone looks at it in surprise. Seriously, it's like they haven't seen it before.

"The Focus Punch disappeared!" the blue-nette girl cries out.

"Yes, if a Pokémon uses Focus Punch and gets attack before it's complete the attack can't be finish," Professor Rowan explains about the move.

"Not a good choice of attacks Satoshi. Chimchar go!" I command and insult him as I send my flaming monkey head on.

"Double Team!" He commands his normal type monkey which makes copies of himself.

"Ember!" I counter making all the pathetic loser's copies disappear. That should make the kid panic now. "Now use Scratch!" And scratch Chimchar does.

"Now use Focus Punch!" Really he commands that attack again. I'll just counter it with Flame Wheel.

"Flame Wheel!" as they both commences the attack he doesn't even command his Pokémon to dodge it. What the…? Then I hear that he wants it to wait for it. Why wait for it? Maybe he isn't that stupid I'll give him that if he actually has a plan up his sleeves.

"Now jump to doge!" He commands making his monkey Pokémon vault up in the air using his free hands. "Now hit it!" Then Aipom twirls around using his completed Focus Punch on my weakling Chimchar making him faint in the process. Tch, I knew my Chimchar is weak.

"Chimchar is unable to battle! Aipom is the winner!" the referee calls sounding happier.

"Alright Chimchar, return," I call him back into my Pokéball. "You're still as useless as could be." I comment even though he won't hear it right now. But he will hear it later. Then the loser returns his Aipom. I can't believe that we are in a tie breaker. I thought I could win this hands down. Maybe he's more than that. I just gave him my indifferent stare knowing he is right. He then sends out his last Pokémon which is a Pikachu he finally got back. Then this will be a battle of who is the strongest electric type Pokémon.

"Okay. Stand by, Elekid," I throw Elekid's Pokéball.

"An Elekid, how cool," the girl took her Pokédex out. Great another newbie.

"Is that the one Pikachu that knows Volt Tackle?" I question.

"Yeah, so what?" he answers.

"So what…? Nothing," I insult him again, as he makes the first move.

"Okay Pikachu use Thunderbolt," he orders. Huh, what an idiot. Elekid can absorb that electric attack like a sponge. Then we have another Pokémon lesson from Professor Rowan which they could have known a long time ago.

"Thunder, go!" I command as Elekid wave his arm around making electrical charges on his head. With Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack added to my Elekid's attack it should be stronger. "Of course there's a reason I let you go first." I finally state.

"What?" he looks at me in shock. What? He thinks I just let him go first just because I challenge him. What an idiot.

"Because I'm smart, Elekid and I use your Pikachu's Thunderbolt to super charge our Thunder."

"We'll see how smart you are!" huh, he gets all riled up from an insult. "Volt Tackle!" Then the mouse Pokémon starts running towards Elekid. Tch, he's attacking straight on without any plan. How stupid can you get?

"Elekid, Protect!" Then Elekid cross his arms making an "x" shape. Then a glowing, transparent, green globe starts to envelop up Elekid. Knowing Protect, nothing can break it except for Brick Brake. That should give that pathetic Pikachu a taste of his own medicine. Then Professor Rowan gave another lesson about a Pokémon's attacks. "Are we done yet?" I gloat.

"Pikachu how do you feel?" showing concern's about his Pokémon.

"Give up," I cross my arms seeing there is no point in him battling. He'll realize he will lose.

"No way! Are you kidding? Iron Tail!" it looks like he still wants to win in this losing battle. Then his Pikachu comes running, his tail glowing white.

"Use Brick Break!" I command. When the attacks collide, they look evenly match but I know I can counter this pathetic Pokémon. "I hate to bring bad news. It looks like your Pikachu is all turned around. Elekid got a free arm. Thunder Punch, go!"

"Not so fast! Iron Tail, still on the way!" it looks like he found a way to counter my Pokémon's attack. I'll give him little credit for that. Then his Pikachu twirls hitting Elekid's other arm with Thunder Punch then twirls again by hitting him square on the face.

"Come on. Brick Break again!" Then my attack hits in. I'm surprise his Pikachu is still standing. After that many hit's he should of gone down by now. I wonder how long he has that Pikachu. Then again after a moment both of our Pokémon's went down.

"Both Pokémons are down! This battle is over with a tie!" The older teen exclaims. After that I just return my Elekid. Then I hear the sound of Pokéball being use to return Pokémon in the distance. Then Satoshi starts complaining that he lost since his Pokémon went down first. Get over it.

"It was called as a tie, a tie it is," I comment as I release my Starly.

"Why'd you do that for!" he yells at me.

"There are a million Starlys out there as strong as that one. Once I come across a stronger one I'll just grab it," I state turning around looking at the Professor. "Thanks for letting us use the field. I appreciate it." I then bow down a little. I start walking away until I'm face to face with Hitmoi. She looks disappointed at me. Like I care why right now. Then what she said caught my attention.

"I'm coming with you," she states boldly. That look in her eyes says she want to know or figure out something, whatever it is. I don't want her to come considering she might get in the way. But at the same time I do since its Hitomi. Well I don't care as long as she doesn't slow me down.

"Whatever," I said as I walk around her. Then Satoshi said something about a re-match which I won't do until I find better Pokémon.

"We'll be seeing each other soon," Hitomi says as she trails behind me. I thought she would be traveling with those losers but I guess not. Sometimes she's so confusing which irks me. Besides why should I care on who she hangs out with? She can take care of herself.

"What? Hitomi is going with _him!_" The loser cries with a mixture of anger and shock. How is that surprising? So what she's my or was my friend. Or where are we on our friendship? Ever since we went our separate ways and barely contact each other. We seem to be more distant.

"Just leave it be Satoshi. Remember, she said Shinji was her childhood friend. She probably has a reason why she wants to travel with him," the older teen reasons. I'll be seeing them sooner or later in the future. Hopefully not. I don't want to waste my time with those losers. Right now I need to look for strong Pokémon but at the same time head to Jubilife City to restock on some things. After that I need head out to Orbergh City for my first gym battle.

We are out on Route 202 again since we left around late noon. Now it is dark. We stop for the night and made a small fire with Hitomi's Flareon. She also have a few cooking utensils to make mac and cheese. I watch her give her Pokémon some Pokéfood specialized for each type. They happily ate while I just sit there eating the mac and cheese she made which I am surprise taste really good. But I didn't show it.

"You should send out your Pokémon Shinji so I can take care of them," she suggests. I just stare at her and nod my head throwing couple Pokéball. Elekid and Chimchar pops out a little weak from the battle earlier. She feeds and heals them since I didn't heal them properly. They are really happy that she took care of them but why I let her treat my Pokémon. I don't want my Pokémon be spoiled. It's the reason I am so cold around them. I didn't care now and just shake it off. Knowing her she will just take care of them regardless how I treat them. After we ate we clean everything up.

"I was wondering what those idiots said about you not being in the Battle Manor?"

"Oh… well I'm actually known as Lady Eremen Hitomi of the Battle Manor. I'm the one who runs the place and battle trainers who want to battle the Frontier Brain. So to put it into a simpler explanation I'm a Frontier Brain," She explains as she climbs onto the nearest tree getting ready to sleep. I stare at her again with a grim line on my lips.

"So you're that strong huh?" If she's that strong to be a Frontier Brain I don't know how I can stand against her.

"I guess you can say that." It then became quiet again.

"You should sleep down here," I suggest as I climb on the tree branch she is on.

"It's okay Shinji I'm fine up here," she refuse. I just stare again and jump down. Fine if she wants to stay there she can.

"Whatever," I said sleeping near the fire pit.

* * *

**I'm surprised that when I typed this up it is longer than my OC's POV. Maybe it's because the battle and added insults made it longer. I'm probably gonna have to add things in chapter 1a to try to make it as close as possible to this second part of the chapter or a little longer. Then the Next chapter I will inform you that the story has been edited. Well hope you enjoy the rest of the on coming chapters.**


	5. Battle Near Bewilder Forest 2a

**Yay! Chapter 2a has begun. I also had chapter 1a and 1b close to each other as close as I can which is around 4000-4500 words not counting the AN. I will be happy if I was able to get at least 5000 words but I have to add a lot of details to that and thoughts which I'm actually half lazy to do. Well hope you enjoy chapter 2a.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON DIAMOND AND PEARL! I ONLY OWN MY OC! I CANNOT EXPRESS THIS ENOUGH TO ALMOST ALL MY STORIES!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

What I Say Goes Chapter 2a: Battle Near Bewilder Forest **(Hitomi's POV)**

We slowly climb the hill made out of rocks. One thing for sure I never like climbing. Climbing is my least favorite things ever. We try to find some strong Pokémon at the same time battle Pokémon Trainers (mainly Shinji) and training. And you know what I see: a Pokémon trainer. Yes a Pokémon trainer that decides to battle me. Me! A Frontier Brain! Are they really asking for a Pokémon death wish? And it looks like he just started out couple of months ago. Anyone who challenges me is a goner from the very start even if they have the type advantage or not.

"Lady Eremen Hitomi! I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!" a boy with black spike hair, gray t-shirt, blue pants, white sneakers, and black backpack exclaims pointing at me. I swear everyone loves to call me that. Can't anybody just call me Lady Hitomi or just Hitomi for that matter? But calling me by my actual Frontier name really gets annoying time to time. I just blink at him from the outburst. Oh well might as well considering 1) you can't run away from a Pokémon Battle, 2) it's been a while since I had a normal Field Battle, and 3) they mostly ask Shinji to battle and they ask me for my autograph.

"Sure," I devilishly smile at him. Shinji just stares at me seeing my facial expression but seems amuse by it. Then he just smirks at me knowing what's going to happen. "Hope you don't regret it."

"I will defeat you! Pidgeot let's go!" he calls out confidently as he throws his Pidgeot's Pokéball. That's interesting. He must have trained it to its last evolution in the last couple months he was here. Or maybe that was his very first Pokémon he captured when he was in Kanto region and decided to bring it with him.

"Tyranitar, frontline!" I call out as my second power house Pokémon comes out. I smirk at him seeing him slightly quiver in terror. Tyranitar, despite it being a bit slow he makes it up with power. He will rip anything to shreds like a piece of paper with his all mighty Hyper Beam. Sorry young man but you are royally screwed. "You can go first." I giggle making him tense. I sound so evil right now. Oh well can't blame me. That's just who I am.

"Fine, Pidgeot use Gust!" when he call the attack it didn't do any damage at all. Tyranitar just shakes it off like it just came out from the showers. He gasps seeing no scratch is made. I giggle at him. "No way!"

"Is that all your Pigeot can do? I thought you would be a real challenge. I've seen better, sorry but Tyranitar, let's end this. Rock Slide!" I instruct as Tyranitar use his tail and smash the rock formation. All the rocks start to fall around Pidgeot. While that's happening it tries to fly around it, flapping its wings rapidly but it isn't fast enough. With the gravity pulling it down really quick there is no way it can escape. Smashing Pidgeot down he gives a painful cry, we wait if he is still able to fight. After a while the rock pile slides down and pop, comes said bird. But it falls back down fainting. "Tyranitar you did very well, fallback. It seems we still got this without breaking a sweat." I wait for the boy to recall his Pokémon and send out another.

"Aw, Pidgeot return. Just get some rest," the boy unhappily returns his Pokémon. "But I'm not done yet! Shinx come on out!" said Pokémon pops out as it shakes his fur. Small sparks came charging out of his body as he gave a battle cry. Is he really going to continue to battle me? Oh well, it's his Pokémon's funeral.

"Very well then, if you wish to continue, Donphan, frontline," I throw my second Pokémon as he also made a battle cry.

"Why waste your time battling her when you know you're gonna lose," Shinji comments. I shake my head at Shinji's rude behavior towards the challenger. The boy looks discourage as if he knows that it's useless to battle a Frontier Brain at this level. But he still wants to continue.

"I'll at least try even if I lose. Shinx, use bite!" Shinx runs towards Donphan who just whacks it away using its trunk. The Shinx rolls in the ground out cold. That was fast. Donphan didn't even put effort in this battle at all. "Shinx!" The boy then runs to his Shinx and calls him back after saying that he did his best. "Well this is my last chance! Mankey let's do this!" Then his last Pokémon, Mankey comes out.

"This is really pathetic. You have weak Pokémon and how can you expect to defeat someone with a Pokémon with the fully evolve form," Shinji comments as he was about to walk away. "Hitomi let's go this is a waste of time."

"No. I will finish this battle even if I just won twice," I refuse as he stands there glaring at me. He knows that he needs to train his Pokémon for the Orbergh Gym leader that's up ahead. It's like he wants to skin me alive if we waste any more time.

"Whatever. Just make it quick, or I won't wait for you and go on ahead."

"Give me 3 minutes and I should be done. Donphan, fallback. Espeon, frontline!" I call one last time.

"Mankey use Karate Chop!" the boy calls.

"Espeon Psychic!" as the attack comes towards Espeon she just sat there using Psychic. With the attack commence Mankey is floating flailing his arms around that he isn't touching the ground. "Just slam him, Espeon." I yawn in a bored way as I whirl my hand around in a cliché circle. And Espeon slams Makey towards the rock walls, on the ground, and throws him in the air letting him land without anything to catch him. "Espeon, you over did it." I animatedly sweat drop seeing Espeon wag its tail in satisfaction.

"Mankey!" the boy yells as he comes to his Pokémon's aid.

"You fight quite well but you should train your Pokémon more. Plus it is better if you fight someone at your Pokémon's level," I walk towards him healing Mankey using a potion. He took out all his other Pokémon as I heal them as well. I can feel Shinji glaring behind my back. He must be thinking that it's a waste of our time healing someone's Pokémon since it is so weak.

"Thanks for healing my Pokémon," he says.

"No problem," I smile at him.

"Well I'm gonna go now," he says and jogs off.

"Why did you waste your time battling him?" Shinji says roughly as he glares at me.

"It's a Pokémon challenge I can't run away from that. And you should know that too. Plus he wanted to battle me. He probably wants to see what a Frontier Brain is all about. Besides I said three minutes and I made it in one minute and 30 seconds," I look at him coldly and brag also.

"Whatever," he says as we walk near the forest path that is up ahead. I sigh. Following Shinji, where ever he plans on going. We did the same routine: training. Out in the forest we battled weak Pokémon and trainers in the thinking process of Shinji, until we heard a ruckus. And of course Shinij has to make a remark on Satoshi for having a Turtwig eating his head. Nothing much to say as always on my part.

"Well Shinji you just like coming out of nowhere. Hey Hitmoi," Satoshi speaks glaring at Shinji then looks at me smiling that he is glad to see me. I nod my head as a hello.

"I'm just training to get ready for my Orbergh gym battle," Shinji answers.

"Well, what do you know, I'm going there too."

"Am I seeing things but is that Turtwig new to your team?" Shinji questions.

"Yeah. You're not seeing things and we're looking strong," Satoshi glances down to his Turtwig as his Pokémon nods his head. I walk in front of the Turtwing and pat its head. The Turtwig makes another sound of satisfaction.

"You are well behaving aren't you," I said as I got up and walk back next to Shinji.

"It doesn't look much to me," Shinji then comments glaring at me for being way too nice to the "Loser's" Pokémon. I shook my head and ignore him. Turtwig didn't do anything to you why being so mean to it?

"What!" Satoshi exclaims. "Why don't we have a battle and you can find out!" Shinji then glares at the capped teen accepting the challenge.

"Fine. Our last battle we had left a bad taste in my mouth. And I want to give my friend a chance for a little revenge," Shinji says as he takes out a Pokéball and throwing it. Takeshi, Hikari, and I stood a little ways off watching the battle along with their Pokémon that are out. Then the little fire chimp made its appearance giving its signature call.

"So, Turtwig ready to battle?" Satoshi asks his grass turtle as it nods in approval walking forward in confidence.

"But Satoshi, a fire type like Chimchar has an advantage over a grass type," Hikari calls seeing the choice he made.

"Well not this time. Me and Turtwig are gonna win this." I just stood there quietly watching the scene unfold of the rival battle.

"I'll be the referee again," Takeshi calls.

"Don't waste your time. There will be no doubt who wins," Shinji looks at them devilishly. Everyone stood their ground with Shinji slightly in front of me, Satoshi on the opposite side of us, Takeshi and Hikari sitting on log that they somehow found. "You can go first."

"I'm not holding back either!" Satoshi calls. "Turtwig use Tackle!" Then the turtle Pokémon dashes forward with no hesitation.

"Dodge it and use Scratch!" Shinji orders as his baby chimp jumps up getting ready to use Scratch in a very quick speed.

"It's fast," Takeshi says.

"Dodge it!" Satoshi commands but Turtwig stood its ground not even obeying his Trainer's orders. Why isn't Turtwig listening to Satoshi? I don't understand. Then Chimchar scratches Turtwig in the face. "Why didn't Turtwig dodge it like I said? Use Razor Leaf!" Then Turtwig does the attack but Chimchar back flipped dodging the incoming leaves.

"Chimchar sure can move," Hikari comments.

"Ember!" Shinji commands his flaming monkey its next move. Chimchar makes its moves with Ember coming out of its mouth like bullets.

"Chimchar seems like it gotten stronger," Takeshi analyzes.

"Dodge it this time Turtwig!" Satoshi calls out. But instead of listening again he decided to take the bullet Ember head on taking loads of damage and knock back. "Why didn't you dodge it?" Satoshi ask it as the grass type Pokémon gets back up. "Okay then, use Synthesis to heal yourself!" Turtwig then uses its leaf on the top of its head absorbing the sun's rays.

"Now that's the way," Takeshi nods his head in approval.

"A waste of time. Chimchar finish this off with Flame Wheel!" Chimchar then builds up fire in his mouth and turns its body in a 360 degree turn, the flames engulfing the monkey and rolling towards the turtle.

"Oh no! This time you got to dodge it Turtwig!" Satoshi exclaims panicking at the incoming flaming monkey, hoping that Turtwig will listen this time than the last two. And again Turtwig stood its ground taking the attack head on taking severe damage and is push back knocking him down. "Turtwig are you okay?" Satoshi screams worry etched in his voice as Turtwig gets up again. Satoshi has a relieved face seeing Turtwig is still able to stand. "Why do you keep refusing to dodge, Turtwig?" and Turtwig just gave and indifferent answer that's probably saying that he can take on any attack.

"Are you done yet?" Shinji, getting really annoyed that the grass turtle isn't going down as he hoped for.

"Of course not! Turtwig use Bite!" Turtwig then dashes forward but then a net sprawl its way over the poor turtle getting capture. We look up seeing a cat shape balloon looking like a Meowth. I groan. Really? Team Rocket? Really? Then they start their motto again which I don't give a crud.

"Mismagius, frontline," I call as my ghost type Pokémon pops out of its Pokéball from my bracelet. "Shadow Ball on the net!"

"Ember!"

"Ember," Jessie says.

"Shadow Ball," James says also. Then they both have confused faces and repeat the words at the same time. Chimchar and Mismagius threw their attacks not missing a beat. The attack hits making Team Rocket flail around in the basket of the hot flaming Ember attack.

"You're wrecking our battle! Get lost!" Shinji yells at them. As the net fall, I dash forward and caught the grass turtle before it hit the ground.

"You okay Turtwig?" I ask walking back to Satoshi, placing him down and healing him in case he got hurt from Shadow Ball.

"Thanks Hitomi you saved my Pokémon twice," Satoshi thank grateful that Turtwig is back. I nod my head and run back to Shinji.

"Well now there's a twerp with a different hair color and hey it's that girl that we saw when we were in Hoenn," James states as he looks at Shinji from the hair color and me as his eyes widen from recognition.

"And here I thought Satoshi was pathetic," Shinji makes a rude remark.

"It's nice to see you too for the third time," I sarcastically remark rolling my eyes. "This is getting boring with all the talk. Shinji lets pop their balloon and call it a day." I said as Mismagius calls agreeing with me.

"How dare you? Educate the new twerp and make sure the twerp-ette gets a taste of her own medicine if you please!" Jessie yells at the light hair blue-nette and the cat Pokémon. They nod their heads.

"Look twerp we are known as Team Rocket. The smartest, the coolest, the orneriest, the nastiest, the cheapest, the hungriest, the poorest anti," James exclaims but slowly and gradually breaks down into tears after saying the last three adjective. Jessie stares at him in an unbelievable face while Meowth says something on the lines of "that's scaring them!" I yawn stretching my arms. This has gone on way to long. "Carnavine, you'll help me!" He throws the Pokéball but only get to the point where his own Pokémon decides to chomp on his head. After a few words Carnavine went to attack us using Bullet Seed heading straight towards Shinji and me.

"Get out of the way you guys!" Satoshi exclaims.

"Be quiet will you!" Shinji orders. "Ember!"

"Mismagius be a doll and use Giga Impact!" I command as both Pokémon did the attack. Ember burns the Bullet Seed and Mismagius head butting straight on with a dark purple shield surrounding it. Then a black energy force starts to swirl around the dark purple shield. Mismagius flies through the air popping the cat balloon, and with the added extra force, it damages the oil container that blows air into the balloon making a huge explosion. Next thing I know is that a vast gust of wind blows over Satoshi, Shinji and I over the edge of this cliff. "Mismagius, fallback!" I recall my Pokémon and free fall down, head first.

Looking to my sides Shinji falls down feet first and landing on a tree and jumping down from there like a ninja. Satoshi on the other hand is free falling into the river below us. As I look forward there was a rock like platform jutting out. I did a mid-air flip trying to slow down my falling momentum. As my head reaches in a close enough proximity I stretch out my arms landing on them to a hand stand. I vault myself off of the rock platform and turn landing on a tree branch with my feet. I then back flip off the tree branch with another nose dive until another tree branch comes into view. Doing the same thing like last time except I grab onto the branch, swing down and hang. Then there was a rock platform ahead of me. I swing my legs to land on the platform on my feet. I then vault myself off the platform with another back flip and on the ground that was below me making a cool aerial turn. Shinji was standing there waiting for me. As I dust myself off Satoshi made it to the edge of the bank with Turtwig in out of the pond.

"You alright?" I ask checking for any injuries.

"No, you?" he stares at me doing the same thing. I shook my head in response. I forgot to mention I am a natural gymnast. I practiced gymnasts ever since I was only seven years old. That's the reason I can do all those stuff when we were nose diving off the cliff. Plus it's really useful if you're stuck in a situation like that. And truth behold it actually got me out of situations when I was traveling alone. Shinji then recalls his Chimchar back and starts walking once Satoshi finish his talk with Takeshi and Hikari that are on top of the cliff. And of course I follow him.

"Hey wait up you guys!" Satoshi bellows running after us. Going down the dirt path Satoshi calls out again, "hey Shinji, Hitomi slow down!" then he asks a really smart question. "What are you guys doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing, we're getting out," Shinji answers coldly.

"Well since we are both getting out why don't we get out together?" Satoshi suggests. Knowing Shinji he doesn't want to.

"That sounds stupid," he answers closing his eyes kind of annoyed that Satoshi is with us now. I sigh knowing full well that these two will be arguing for a bit.

"What's so wrong about helping each other out?"

"I don't need any help. Especially from a little kid like you," Shinji said snidely and walks faster leaving Satoshi standing there from the insult and me mouthing an "I'm sorry" and stalk off after Shinji. "While you're talking to yourself you should watch out for Stantlers since this is Bewilder Forest after all." Shinji warns.

"Bewilder Forest?" Satoshi questions in a confuse manner. "What's that?"

"If you're in this forest without knowing what it is then you're pathetic. I'm gone," Shinji stalks off. I sigh and stay for a little bit.

"Bewilder Forest is a forest infested with Stantlers and anyone who comes across one are hypnotized to have some strange imaginations confusing the one who has been hit who can't tell the difference from reality and the dream world. Hence naming Bewilder Forest," I explain to him as I turn around catching up to the purple-nette.

After strolling to get out we hear a loud scream which you guessed it belongs to Satoshi who must have gotten attack by a Stantler. "I warned. Didn't I warn him? I swear I warned him," I muttered as I turn around going to help poor dream infested Satoshi.

"Why are you going to help that loser? It's his own fault that he got caught in the hypnotizing attack of Stantler. It's not even our problem. He should at least get out of it himself," Shinji criticize Satoshi.

"I don't care I'm still helping him out regardless if you say no," I slightly turn my head as I continue down the path where we came from. Shinji sigh annoyed of my stubborn attitude and follows me. As we got there we saw several Stantlers surrounding Satoshi using its Hypnotize attack making him swim on the ground alongside with his companion Pokémon: Turtwig.

"What a bunch of lame-o's," Shinji comments and really he regrets doing this seeing from the look in his eyes. "Chimchar help these losers with Ember." He throws the Pokéball and pop came the flaming monkey and he commences the attack once he comes out. The group of Stantlers was startled and ran away. Once they did Satoshi finally got his brain back to working again and he gets up. He stares at us muttering both our names until a Stantler came from behind Satoshi challenging Shinji to a wild Pokémon battle.

"This is interesting," I mutter as Shinji accepts it. Just watch Shinji is going to capture it and release it if it's not good enough which he has been doing for the past couple days.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel," Shinji jumps into action as Chimchar follows his command. Rolling towards the deer Pokémon, he practically burns it to a crisp. Shinji then throws the Pokéball at the Stantler capturing it.

"Thanks for saving us back there," Satoshi thanks us.

"Whatever. It's not even my idea it was Hitomi's idea to save you," Shinji pushes the gratitude away scanning the Stantler he captured. "This was a waste of my time this one only knows a simple Tackle attack." He then releases the Pokémon.

"I don't get it. I thought that Stantler just wanted to be friends," Satoshi says confused.

"Friends are just useless," Shinji coldly comments and walks away. Hearing that, I glumly stare at him. So you think that being friends with me is useless. Is that how you feel Shinji? Am I just some kind of wall that is getting in your way? I stare down on the ground refusing to go after him now.

"And what about Hitomi, huh? Are you saying that she's a useless friend to you? You guys have been childhood friends! That doesn't make it right for you to call her useless since she's been with you from the very start!" Satoshi yells anger rising in him as he tries to pull through for me. That seems to get his attention when he stops mid step.

"Leave Hitomi out of this!" Shinji yells back with an even fiercer look that gives off a vibe saying that if you mess with her I'll make sure you regret it and everything breaks lose. Hearing that demand I had a small glimmer of hope that maybe he still considers me as a friend.

"Shinji…" I mutter his name as he glowers at the capped teen making him flinch from the sudden dramatic mood change. Shinji then starts to simmer down; he stares at me giving me a look that I can't even read. It was either a sorry, follow me, or a forget everything I just said look. I am totally and utterly confused now. He starts walking away.

"Well are you coming or not?" He calls to me as I slowly trail behind him. As we are far away enough from Satoshi he mumbles something that I couldn't catch.

"What did you say?" I ask him confusion written on my face. He then mutters again a little louder but I still can't catch what he is saying. "I swear Shinji speak up. I can't hear you." I said annoyance replacing the confusion.

"I said I'm sorry!" he yells at me turning around annoyance also etched on his face. I stare at him in dumbfound that he actually apologized. Shinji apologizing. I swear to Groudon that he never apologize unless it was to an older person.

"Oh," is all I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you useless. You're not," Shinji says turning away from me and start to walk in a much faster pace. I smile behind his back seeing that he still cares for me. I jog after him considering he is almost 10 feet away from me. After a while of fast pace walking we made it out the dreadful forest. Once we did we hear a massive explosion in there. And something that big means a strong Pokémon for Shinji.

"He must have gotten into another incident," I said as we stand there waiting for whatever is chasing them. A few minutes later he runs out the forest screaming his lungs out with an Ursaring charging behind him. My eyes widen. "That's what's been chasing him!" I yell stun and pointing at the big aggressive bear. Not only that Takeshi and Hikari is with him too. How the heck did they get caught into this mess?

"Watch out!" Shinji yells out as the trio made a left turn. "Chimchar use Flame Wheel!" The fire type Pokémon is engulf by flames and starts to spin towards the aggressive bear, incasing it also in flames as it hits. "Alright Pokéball get it!" He threw the Pokéball at Ursaring. The Pokéball wobbles three times before making a complete capture.

"Wow Ursaring has just been caught!" Hikari exclaims.

"Yeah, but for how long? You see if Shinji captures a Pokémon that isn't strong enough he just lets them go," Satoshi explains Shinji's method of capturing Pokémon as they watch Shinji scan his Pokémon.

"This one is decent enough. I guess I'll keep it," Shinji comments putting his Pokédex away and the captured Ursaring.

"I'm surprised that you actually kept it," I said as Satoshi comes closer. Shinji sees that Satoshi still has the Turtwig and has to make a comment about it.

"Are you still holding on to that lame-o Turtwig? You should have learned from our last battle that, that Pokémon is pathetic." I sigh. I see another battle commencing in oh I don't know 3 minutes. They talk for a bit which I zoned out for the most part. Shinji… is there anything I can do to help you. If there isn't then I must be a bad friend. Will there be any chances that I can at least do for you. My thoughts race in my head until I was hit with a small Ember attack by Chimchar on my arm.

"Ow!" I screech as I stare at the duo. "You could have warned me!" I yell as I walk away with my burning, stinging arm, spiting colorful words towards Shinji as I gave him a dark and dirty look. I will get back at him for burning my arm. Crud he even burn my own jacket. Now I need to buy a new one. I'll make him buy a new one even if he likes it or not.

"Well you're the one who is in the way of this battle," Shinji remark. Being childish for the first time I stick my tongue out at him as I summon Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon can you douse my arm," I ask my water type mer-dog as I slowly peel off scorch coat. It uses Hydro Pump on the lightest level it can go cooling my sore arm. "Thanks Vaporeon." I summon my water dog back into its Pokéball. After my stinging arm went a little numb and me wrapping it up the battle rages on with Satoshi and Shinji making smart moves at the same time back firing. Of course I didn't pay any attention to it since I was checking Mismagius if she was hurt. The battle ended up being over once the huge explosion and smoke cleared away with Turtwig unconscious. Then more arguments were said and the original: Shinji walking away and me following behind. But not without me saying sorry to them about Shinji's behavior. And our Journey to Orbergh City continues.

"By the way, you owe me a new jacket now," I said glowering at him holding out my black-ish, red-ish jacket. He glares at me and mutters a fine.

* * *

**Aha I finally finish chapter 2a but I am sorry that Shinji was a little OOC in this chapter. I know he isn't the type to say sorry to anyone but I made them childhood friends so he has to say sorry somehow. I actually thought about making him apologize later on but I thought that the next actual chapter is about the gym battle and that something else should go in there. So I made him apologize early. I always thought that this was a sad chapter to even make. I don't know what to make it for the Bewilder Forest Episode so this is the closest I can get it to. And we learn a little more about Hitomi being a gymnast. We'll see how she knows about being a gymnast later on in the future chapters and other stuff. Now I will start on chapter 2b of Bewilder Forest in Shinji's POV, yay. Stay tuned.**


	6. Battle New Bewilder Forest 2b

**Chapter 2b! OMG! Let's get this show on the road. Again, I am sorry if Shinji is a little OOC somewhere around the middle to the end. I also explained myself in the last chapter on my plans of Shinji if you were wondering why. Let's go!**

* * *

What I Say Goes Chapter 2b: Battle Near Bewilder Forest **(Shinji's POV)**

Weak, pathetic, losers. Is there any more ways I can describe these Pokémon and trainers. We wasted a lot of time because some trainers wanted Hitomi's autograph which I don't see the point. Like really take a picture, it lasts longer. I want to burn these guys to a crisp with my Chimchar since they are getting really annoying. What is so special about being a Frontier Brain anyway? I mean like really? The Battle Frontier is like a Gym Battle except you are either limited on Pokémon to use or have to battle in certain conditions, making it a little harder. We were practically climbing a hill side full of rocks until a trainer shows up asking to battle Hitomi. Normally the trainers would ask me to a Pokémon battle but Hitomi? She will just sweep the floors with them in no time flat.

"Lady Eremen Hitomi! I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!" a boy with black spike hair, gray t-shirt, blue pants, white sneakers, and black backpack exclaims pointing at her. And the name!

"Sure," she devilishly smiles at him. I just stare at her seeing her facial expression. Though I got to admit I am amused by this. Then I just smirk at her knowing what's going to happen next. This kid is really toasted. "Hope you don't regret it." She then gives that spine chilling voice like she's the actual devil herself. It even gives me the creeps.

"I will defeat you! Pidgeot let's go!" the kid calls out confidently as he throws his Pidgeot's Pokéball. Let's see what does this kid has up his sleeves. If his Pokémon can withstand Hitomi's Pokémon long enough and maybe defeat them, then I want to battle him once his Pokémon are fully healed. But if he loses to Hitomi without her breaking a sweat then I'll just leave seeing it is a waste of my time to be battle weak trainers.

"Tyranitar, frontline!" Hitomi calls out as her power house Pokémon comes out. I smirk at the dual type Pokémon. I know Tyranitar. Despite it being a bit slow he makes it up with power. It's good Pokémon to actually have on my team if I get a Larvitar. But this trainer is dead to me now that Tyranitar is out. "You can go first." She giggles making him tense. She sounds so evil right now. I like it.

"Fine, Pidgeot use Gust!" when he calls the attack it didn't do any damage at all. How strong are her Pokémon? Tyranitar just shakes it off like it just came out from the showers. The disadvantage trainer gasps seeing no scratch is made. She giggles at him. "No way!" Now this is a waste of my time.

"Is that all your Pigeot can do? I thought you would be a real challenge. I've seen better, sorry but Tyranitar, let's end this. Rock Slide!" Hitomi instructs as Tyranitar uses his tail and smash the rock formation. All the rocks start to fall around Pidgeot. While that's happening it tries to fly around it, flapping its wings rapidly but it isn't fast enough. With the gravity pulling it down really quick there is no way it can escape. Smashing Pidgeot down he gives a painful cry, we wait if he is still able to fight. After a while the rock pile slides down and pop, comes said bird. But it falls back down fainting. "Tyranitar you did very well, fallback. It seems we still got this without breaking a sweat." We wait for the boy to recall his Pokémon and send out another.

"Aw, Pidgeot return. Just get some rest," the boy unhappily returns his Pokémon. "But I'm not done yet! Shinx come on out!" said Pokémon pops out as it shakes his fur. Small sparks came charging out of his body as he gave a battle cry. Is he really going to continue to battle Hitomi? How stupid can you get?

Very well then, if you wish to continue, Donphan, frontline," Hitomi throws her second Pokémon as he also made a battle cry. Donphan is slightly fast for a ground type, but strong none the less.

"Why waste your time battling her when you know you're gonna lose," I comment. Hitomi shakes her head at my rude behavior towards the challenger. The weak trainer looks discourage as if he knows that it's useless to battle a Frontier Brain at this level. But he still wants to continue. He is just gonna lose. Save your Pokémon while you still can. It's no use defeating her. I shake my head and turn away not bothering to watch. But I slightly glance over my shoulders.

"I'll at least try even if I lose. Shinx, use bite!" Shinx runs towards Donphan who just whacks it away using its trunk. The Shinx rolls in the ground out cold. I sighed. He is just fighting a losing battle. "Shinx!" The boy then runs to his Shinx and calls him back after saying that he did his best. "Well this is my last chance! Mankey let's do this!" Then his last Pokémon, Mankey comes out.

"This is really pathetic. You have weak Pokémon. How can you expect to defeat someone with a Pokémon with the fully evolve form?" I comment as I was about to walk away. "Hitomi let's go this is a waste of time."

"No. I will finish this battle even if I just won twice," She refuses as I stand here glaring at her. I know that she knows that I need to train my Pokémon for the Orbergh Gym leader that's up ahead. I really want to skin her alive if we waste any more time. His Pokémon are weak there is no point in even trying.

"Whatever. Just make it quick or I won't wait for you and go on ahead," I mutter as I lean against the rock wall.

"Give me 3 minutes and I should be done. Donphan, fallback. Espeon, frontline!" She calls one last time.

"Mankey use Karate Chop!" the boy calls.

"Espeon Psychic!" as the attack comes towards Espeon she just sat there using Psychic. With the attack commence Mankey is floating flailing his arms around that he isn't touching the ground. "Just slam him, Espeon." She yawns in a bored way as she whirls her hand around in a cliché circle. And Espeon slams Mankey towards the rock walls, on the ground, and throws him in the air letting him land without anything to catch him. "Espeon, you over did it." She animatedly sweat drop seeing Espeon wag its tail in satisfaction.

"Mankey!" the boy yells as he comes to his Pokémon's aid.

"You fight quite well but you should train your Pokémon more. Plus it is better if you fight someone at your Pokémon's level," She walks towards the loser, healing his weak Pokémon using a potion. He took out all his other Pokémon as she heals them as well. I glare behind her back. She really loves to waste peoples' time healing weak Pokémon for weak trainers.

"Thanks for healing my Pokémon," the weak trainer says.

"No problem," she smiles at him. I practically want to gag right now.

"Well I'm gonna go now," he says and jogs off.

"Why did you waste your time battling him?" I say roughly as I glare at her.

"It's a Pokémon challenge. I can't run away from that. And you should know that too. Plus he wanted to battle me. He probably wants to see what a Frontier Brain is all about. Besides I said three minutes and I made it in one minute and 30 seconds," She looks at me coldly and brags also. I shake my head.

"Whatever," I say as we walk near the forest path that is up ahead. Hitomi follows behind me while I try to figure out how to get out of this mountain forest area. We walk and train. That's all we did. There were weak Pokémon and trainers. They can't even stand a chance against me. We were just walking until we heard a ruckus. We walk to where it came from only to see the pathetic loser and a Turtwig.

"Pathetic," I comment seeing how the Turtwig was biting his head.

"Well Shinji you just like coming out of nowhere. Hey Hitmoi, what are you guys doing?" the loser speaks glaring at me then looks at Hitomi smiling that he is glad to see her. She nods her head as a hello.

"I'm just training to get ready for my Orbergh gym battle," I answer. It should be an obvious thing to answer.

"Well, what do you know, I'm going there too," he says excitedly. Yeah and you are gonna lose the very first thing. I bet he can't even be up to par with me if we battled again.

"Am I seeing things but is that Turtwig new to your team?" I question glancing down at the loser's Turtwig. I don't think he could par with my Torterra if it could even evolve that far.

"Yeah. You're not seeing things and we're looking strong," Satoshi glances down to his Turtwig as his Pokémon nods his head. Hitomi walks in front of the loser Turtwing and pat its head. The Turtwig makes another sound of satisfaction. I swear, what is up with Hitomi being so nice to other peoples' Pokémon? It's not our Pokémon to look after. She just needs to look after her own.

"You are well behaving aren't you," she said as she got up and walk back next to me.

"It doesn't look much to me," I then comment, glaring at her for being way too nice to the loser's Pokémon. She shook her head and I notice she ignored me. I growl under my breath.

"What!?" the capped loser exclaims. "Why don't we have a battle and you can find out!" I then glare at the pathetic kid and accept the challenge.

"Fine. Our last battle we had left a bad taste in my mouth. And I want to give my friend a chance for a little revenge," I say as I take out a Pokéball and throwing it. I notice the losers' friends and Hitomi stood a little ways off watching the battle along with our Pokémon that are out. My little fire chimp made its appearance giving its signature call.

"So, Turtwig ready to battle?" Satoshi asks his grass turtle as it nods in approval walking forward in confidence.

"But Satoshi, a fire type like Chimchar has an advantage over a grass type," the newbie girl calls seeing the choice he made. For once I got to agree with the girl. The loser made a bad choice and I will defiantly end this quickly.

"Well not this time. Me and Turtwig are gonna win this!" I swear this loser needs to relax.

"I'll be the referee again," the tall, squinty eyed - what's his name said.

"Don't waste your time. There will be no doubt who wins," I look at them devilishly. Everyone stood their ground with me slightly in front of Hitomi, the kid on the opposite side of us, and the losers' friends sat on a log that they found. "You can go first."

"I'm not holding back either!" Satoshi calls. "Turtwig use Tackle!" Then the turtle Pokémon dashes forward with no hesitation.

"Dodge it and use Scratch!" I order as my chimp jumps up getting ready to use Scratch in a very quick speed. It's a good thing I trained him but he still isn't at the level I wanted him to be in. I scowl at my weak fire monkey.

"It's fast," Takeshi says.

"Dodge it!" Satoshi commands but Turtwig stood its ground not even obeying his Trainer's orders. Looks like the pathetic turtle isn't even obeying his trainer. How sad can you get? Then Chimchar scratches Turtwig in the face. "Why didn't Turtwig dodge it like I said? Use Razor Leaf!" Then Turtwig does the attack but my Chimchar back flipped dodging the incoming leaves without me even telling it what to do.

"Chimchar sure can move," the newbie girl comments, surprised. I needed this weak monkey to redeem himself if not then I will release him. I really need him to let the Blaze ability out.

"Ember!" I command my flaming monkey its next move. Chimchar makes its moves with Ember coming out of its mouth like bullets.

"Chimchar seems like it gotten stronger," Squinty analyzes. I don't really care for names at the moment.

"Dodge it this time, Turtwig!" Satoshi calls out. But instead of listening again he decided to take the bullet Ember head on taking loads of damage and knock back. That stupid turtle listen to attack but not dodge. How pathetic can you get? "Why didn't you dodge it?" Satoshi ask it as the grass type Pokémon gets back up. "Okay then, use Synthesis to heal yourself!" Turtwig then uses its leaf on the top of its head absorbing the sun's rays.

"Now that's the way," Squinty nods his head in approval. I don't see the point. I will make sure that thing goes down.

"A waste of time. Chimchar finish this off with Flame Wheel!" I command and Chimchar then builds up fire in his mouth and turns its body in a 360 degree turn, the flames engulfing the monkey and rolling towards the turtle.

"Oh no! This time you got to dodge it Turtwig!" the loser exclaims panicking at the incoming flaming monkey, hoping that Turtwig will listen this time than the last two. And again Turtwig stood its ground taking the attack head on taking severe damage and is push back knocking him down. "Turtwig are you okay?!" Satoshi screams worry etched in his voice as Turtwig gets up again. Satoshi has a relieved face seeing Turtwig is still able to stand. Stubborn turtle. "Why do you keep refusing to dodge, Turtwig?" and Turtwig just gave and indifferent answer that's probably saying that he can take on any attack.

"Are you done yet?!" I yell, getting really annoyed that the grass turtle isn't going down as I hoped for.

"Of course not! Turtwig use Bite!" Turtwig then dashes forward but then a net sprawl its way over the pathetic turtle getting capture. We look up seeing a cat shape balloon looking like a Meowth. Who the heck are they? They are ruining my battle. And no one messes with my battle. I practically raged from here on out.

"Mismagius, frontline," I hear Hitomi call out her ghost type Pokémon. "Shadow Ball on the net!"

"Ember!" I command my Chimchar not caring if they got burned or at least explode away.

"Ember," the long red head says.

"Shadow Ball," the short blue haired guy says also. Then they both have confused faces and repeat the words at the same time. Chimchar and Mismagius threw their attacks not missing a beat. The attack hits making the three pathetic people flail around in the basket of the hot flaming Ember attack.

"You're wrecking our battle! Get lost!" I yell at them. As the net fall, I glanced at Hitomi who dashes forward and caught the loser grass turtle before it hit the ground. I swear she needs to stop helping people.

"You okay Turtwig?" She asks walking back to the loser, placing him down and healing him in case he got hurt from Shadow Ball. I growled under my throat. She is wasting her time for that pathetic kids' Pokémon.

"Thanks Hitomi you saved my Pokémon twice," Satoshi thank grateful that Turtwig is back. She nods her head and run back to me.

"Well now there's a twerp with a different hair color and hey it's that girl that we saw when we were in Hoenn," the blue haired guy states as he looks at me for my hair color and Hitomi as his eyes widen from recognition.

"And here I thought Satoshi was pathetic," I make a rude remark.

"It's nice to see you too for the third time," Hitomi sarcastically remarks rolling her eyes. "This is getting boring with all the talk. Shinji lets pop their balloon and call it a day." She said as Mismagius calls agreeing with her.

"How dare you?! Educate the new twerp and make sure the twerp-ette gets a taste of her own medicine if you please!" the long red head yells at the light hair blue-nette and the cat Pokémon. They nod their heads.

"Look twerp we are known as Team Rocket. The smartest, the coolest, the orneriest, the nastiest, the cheapest, the hungriest, the poorest anti," the blue-nette exclaims but slowly and gradually breaks down into tears after saying the last three adjective. How pathetic can you get? Then the red head stares at him in an unbelievable face while Meowth says something on the lines of "that's scaring them!" Hitomi yawns stretching her arms. I am going to burst their little dream into a million pieces if they don't get out of here in the next five seconds."Carnavine, you'll help me!" He throws the Pokéball but only get to the point where his own Pokémon decides to chomp on his head. Great, another loser who gets their own head chomped by their own Pokémon. I rolled my eyes. After a few words Carnavine went to attack us using Bullet Seed heading straight towards Hitomi and me**.**

"Get out of the way you guys!" Satoshi exclaims.

"Be quiet will you!" I order annoyed that the loser is trying to tell me what to do, "Ember!"

"Mismagius be a doll and use Giga Impact!" Hitomi commands as both Pokémon did the attack. Ember burns the Bullet Seed and Mismagius head butting straight on with a dark purple shield surrounding it. Then a black energy force starts to swirl around the dark purple shield. Mismagius flies through the air popping the cat balloon, and with the added extra force, it damages the oil container that blows air into the balloon making a huge explosion. Next thing I know is that a vast gust of wind blows over Satoshi, Hitomi and I over the edge of the dang cliff. "Mismagius, fallback!" I hear Hitomi recall her Pokémon and free fall down, head first. Is she crazy?

As I looked down falling feet first I came to an upcoming tree branch. I landed on it perfectly jumping down from tree branch to tree branch, rock ledges to rock ledges and hanging of from some of them until I back flipped lading perfectly on the ground without landing in the water. I waited for Hitomi to finish her little gymnast acrobat whatever it is and lands perfectly next to me. Then I hear someone gasping for air and saw that Satoshi landed in the water. If he can't learn how to get from places safely how the heck are you going to survive?

"You alright?" Hitomi ask checking for any injuries.

"No, you?" I stare at her doing the same thing. She shook her head in response. I then recall my Chimchar back and start walking once the loser finishes his talk with tall and squinty and the loser newbie that are on top of the cliff. And of course Hitomi follow me like the usual.

"Hey wait up you guys!" Satoshi bellows running after us. Going down the dirt path Satoshi calls out again, "hey Shinji, Hitomi slow down!" then he asks a really smart question. "What are you guys doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing, we're getting out," I answer coldly. Seriously? That's a question that a baby could answer.

"Well since we are both getting out why don't we get out together?" Satoshi suggests. Yeah right.

"That sounds stupid," I answer closing my eyes kind of annoyed that Satoshi is with us right now.

"What's so wrong about helping each other out?"

"I don't need any help. Especially from a little kid like you," I said snidely and walk faster leaving Satoshi standing there from the insult and I bet to Arceus Hitomi mouthed an "I'm sorry" and follows me. "While you're talking to yourself you should watch out for Stantlers since this is Bewilder Forest after all." I warn being slightly nice to him for once.

"Bewilder Forest?" Satoshi questions in a confuse manner. "What's that?"

"If you're in this forest without knowing what it is then you're pathetic. I'm gone," I stalk off. How the Palkia does he not know what Bewilder Forest, is? I growled under my throat for his stupidity.

"Bewilder Forest is a forest infested with Stantlers and anyone who comes across one are hypnotized to have some strange imaginations confusing the one who has been hit who can't tell the difference from reality and the dream world. Hence naming Bewilder Forest," Hitomi explains to him and catch up with me. I swear she is being way to nice with those losers. Why doesn't she travel with them then? I just kept my mouth shut after.

After strolling to get out we hear a loud scream which you guessed, it belongs to Satoshi who must have gotten attack by a Stantler. "I warned. Didn't I warn him? I swear I warned him," Hitomi mutters as she turns around going to help the loser dream infested Satoshi. I can't believe he still got caught even if Hitomi warned him. Such an idiot.

"Why are you going to help that loser? It's his own fault that he got caught in the hypnotizing attack of Stantler. It's not even our problem. He should at least get out of it himself," I criticize the pathetic loser.

"I don't care I'm still helping him out regardless if you say no," she slightly turns her head as she continues down the path where we came from. I sigh annoyed of her stubborn attitude and follow her. As we got there we saw several Stantlers surrounding Satoshi using its Hypnotize attack making him swim on the ground alongside with his companion Pokémon: Turtwig.

"What a bunch of lame-o's," I comment and I really regret doing this. I glare down at them. "Chimchar help these losers with Ember." I throw the Pokéball and pop came the flaming monkey and he commences the attack once he comes out. The group of Stantlers was startled and ran away. Once they did Satoshi finally got his brain back to working again and he gets up. He stares at us muttering both our names until a Stantler came from behind Satoshi challenging me to a wild Pokémon battle.

"This is interesting," Hitomi mutters as I accept it. This better be a good Pokémon to catch or I've wasted my time for this useless Pokémon.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel," I jump into action as Chimchar follow my command. Rolling towards the deer Pokémon, he practically burns it to a crisp. I then throw the Pokéball at the Stantler capturing it.

"Thanks for saving us back there," Satoshi thanks us.

"Whatever. It's not even my idea it was Hitomi's idea to save you," I pushe the gratitude away scanning the Stantler I captured. "This was a waste of my time this one only knows a simple Tackle attack." I then release the Pokémon.

"I don't get it. I thought that Stantler just wanted to be friends," Satoshi says confused.

"Friends are just useless," I coldly comment and walk away.

"And what about Hitomi, huh?! Are you saying that she's a useless friend to you?! You guys have been childhood friends! That doesn't make it right for you to call her useless since she's been with you from the very start!" Satoshi yells anger rising in him as he tries to pull through for Hitomi. That seem to get my attention then I stop mid step. Why the Arceus is he bringing up Hitomi, now?

"Leave Hitomi out of this!" I yell back with an even fiercer look that gives off a vibe saying that if you mess with her I'll make sure you regret it and everything breaks lose. Hitomi is my friend. The only friend I have at least. No one and I mean no one involves her in any way. Or else they will get the end of my Torterras' Frenzy Plant. I growled at the loser kid in front of me.

"Shinji…" I hear her mutter my name as I glower at the capped teen making him flinch from the sudden dramatic mood change. I then start to simmer down; I stare at her giving her a look that I apologize. I start walking away.

"Well are you coming or not?" I call to her as she slowly trails behind me. As we are far away enough from that pathetic loser I mumble "sorry."

"What did you say?" Hitomi asks me confusion written on her face. I then mutter again, a little louder hoping in Dialgas' name she would hear me. "I swear Shinji speak up. I can't hear you." She said annoyance replacing the confusion. That popped a bubble already.

"I said I'm sorry!" I yell at her turning around, annoyance also etched on my face. She stare at me, dumbfound that I actually apologized. Hopefully that will be the last time I have to apologize to her or anyone.

"Oh," is all she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you useless. You're not," I say turning away from her and start to walk in a much faster pace. I bet she is smiling behind my back. I huffed. After a while of fast pace walking we made it out the stupid forest. Once we did, we hear a massive explosion in there. And something that big means a strong Pokémon for me.

"He must have gotten into another incident," Hitomi said as we stand there waiting for whatever is chasing them. A few minutes later he runs out the forest screaming his lungs out with an Ursaring charging behind him. "That's what's been chasing him!" She yells stun and pointing at the big aggressive bear. Not only that Squinty and Newbie is with him too. I swear they are losers.

"Watch out!" I yell out as the trio made a left turn. "Chimchar use Flame Wheel!" The fire type Pokémon is engulf by flames and starts to spin towards the aggressive bear, incasing it also in flames as it hits. "Alright Pokéball get it!" I threw the Pokéball at Ursaring. The Pokéball wobbles three times before making a complete capture.

"Wow Ursaring has just been caught!" Newbie exclaims.

"Yeah, but for how long? You see if Shinji captures a Pokémon that isn't strong enough he just lets them go," Satoshi explains my method of capturing Pokémon as they watch me scan my Pokémon.

"This one is decent enough. I guess I'll keep it," I comment putting my Pokédex away and the captured Ursaring.

"I'm surprised that you actually kept it," Hitomi said as Satoshi comes closer. I see that the loser still has the Turtwig.

"Are you still holding on to that lame-o Turtwig? You should have learned from our last battle that, that Pokémon is pathetic," I shake my head in disappointment.

"You don't get. If you work with the Pokémon they will get stronger. Let's battle once more!" Satoshi declares getting hyped up. Yeah right. Like I'll battle that weak grass turtle again, it's useless.

"Forget it," I answer ready to walk away. "You can't win."

"Are you scared?" the loser taunts. I stopped in my tracks.

"If you're insisting to make a fool of yourself again then be my guest," I said getting ready to battle. "Your move." As we were starting to battle I see Hitomi spaced out in the middle. I huffed at her arrogance as I summon Chimchar out. "Ember on Hitomi." Then my fire monkey looked at me confused and wanting to resist because of how nice Hitomi is to him but I gave him an indifferent glare ordering him to use ember.

"Ow!" Hitomi screeches as she stares at us. "You could have warned me!" She yells as she walks away with her burning, stinging arm, spiting colorful words towards me as she gave me a dark and dirty look. Right then and there I didn't care right now. But knowing her, she will get her revenge on me sooner or later seeing that we grew up together. She will not regret on what she will do to me.

"Well you're the one who is in the way of this battle," I remark. Hitomi, being childish for the first time, sticks her tongue out at me as she summons her mer-dog, Vaporeon. Ones thing for sure this battle wasn't long. I practically owned him with my chimchar. The battle ended up being over once the huge explosion and smoke cleared away with the losers' Turtwig unconscious. I left the trio with Hitomi following behind me. Then something caught my attention from what Hitomi said.

"By the way, you owe me a new jacket now," She said glowering at me holding out her black-ish, red-ish jacket. I glare at her and mutter "fine." It's just a jacket though. So what's the point? Whatever, it's not my concern. But again knowing Hitomi she's gonna make anyway. So might as well get one for her.

* * *

**Wow it's been awhile since I last updated this story. I feel like Shinji/Paul is OOC again. I hate it. And again this is longer than my OC! Like 300+ words longer. I even had to skip the second part of the battle of Satoshi and Paul to try to get it close to it as much as possible. It's not even funny. Um like before, I am going to add more to Chapter 2a and I will update you when the chapter is fixed so you can see the newer version once I post the next couple chapters along with it. Hope you like this story though even though maybe half of you don't.**


End file.
